I Will Always Love You
by RachelKatie14
Summary: Jos been away in new zealand for a year when she gets some great news that will reinight her with kendall :  give it a chance not as bad as it seems
1. Chapter 1: Big News

Chapter 1: Big News

AN: I do not own big time rush though i wish i did Exspecially Kendall :P

Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

I was sat on the Orange sofa, flipping though the channels on the TV. In my hotel room which has been my home for the past year, looking around the room it reminds me of how much I miss the palm woods, the pool, Mr Bitters, Camille, Logan Carlos and James but the person I miss the most is Kendall Knight the charming, cute , talented funny leader of Big Time Rush, he loved hockey (he always played it)he also loved life and that's why I love him but he doesn't know that I've always loved him but every time I went to tell him that I would wimp out by saying ' I miss you Kendall.'

I wanted to tell him when we shared our last kiss before I bored my plan but I knew he didn't feel the same why then and I'm not sure he does now.

I had just finished filming Chancy Jackson and the magic gallows I was cast in it is also the reason why I left Kendall. I was having a relaxing show biz free week off, before I started filming for the sequel to the movie when my phone started to sing "Paris London Tokyo Its just one thing that I've gotta do tuck you in every night on the phone tuck you in every night and I can hardly take another good by baby it wont be long you're the one that im waiting on tuck you in every night on the phone Girl ill be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide" I looked at the caller ID to see who it was it was Rachel my agent "Hey Rach How's it going" in my usual cheery self actually happy im talking to someone I like "Hey Jo I have some news" She sounded nervous but I decide to let that pass, "Spill it"

"Well Jo I am really sorry but the movies have gone bankrupt we've had cancel them." I stayed quiet whilst she spoke taking in her words one by one I was quite shocked but at the same time quite happy I didn't have to be worried about back stabbing co-stars but I could go back to L.A. I must have stayed quiet for longer then a minute as she continued "But you don't need to worry your still going to get your stardom there going to realise the first movie, will that be ok ?"

"Yeah that is totally fine with me Rach"

"Well ok I've gotta get back to work ill see you when your back in L.A."

"Bye Rachel" as I pressed the end call button I ran into my bedroom grabbing every piece of clothing I own and just shoving it in the suitcase I couldn't care less about that I was just so excited about seeing Kendall again. I ran to my laptop booking the first flight home for tomorrow I was bubbling with excitement, Suddenly my phone started to ringing again scaring the crap out of me "Paris London Tokyo Its just one thing that I've gotta do tuck you in every night on the phone tuck you in every night and I can hardly take another good by baby it wont be long you're the one that im waiting on tuck you in every night on the phone Girl ill be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide" I again Picked it up of the bed Without out checking the caller ID I answered it using the sweetest voice I could "Hello Jo Taylor here how may I help you" that was my usual way of answering the phone "Hey Jo its Mamma Knight How you doing" I stayed still for a minute I haven't talked to mamma knight since I left I forgot how much I missed her " Hey mamma knight im fine how are you anything new?" I asked her whilst I laid down on the bed " Im fine just cooking for the guys" I tried my hardest not laugh at this because that's all she ever did was cook for the boys "actually Jo there's something I wanted to talk to you about you see im getting married in 3 weeks and I want you to be there to make Kendall happy he hasn't been his self since you left"

"OMG mamma knight your getting married Congrats Who's the lucky Guy" she let out a small laugh at me acting like a gossip

"Well Jo he's called Pablo and he's amazing he's great with the kids and I love him so will you come?"

"Yeah of course I will I wouldn't miss it for the world actually I was just packing to come back to L.A the movies have been cancelled you see."

"What your coming Home" she sounded completely shocked I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah mamma Knight im coming home I cant wait but don't tell guys I want to surprise them"

"Yeah sure Jo when's your flight home?"

"Tomorrow around 11 I just booked the flight" I told her

"Well Jo me and Katie are going to meet you there so I can tell you my plan of reigniting you with Kendall" I could tell though the phone that she was smiling I let out a little laugh so happy I was going home.

"Well Jo the guys are just about to get up and I better let you get some sleep so you can catch your flight tomorrow." She was actually sounding like my mother.

"Yeah I need some sleep ill see you tomorrow" with that we both put the phone down, I went into the bathroom got changed into my pyjamas brushed my teeth and finished my packing I set my alarm for 9:30 cradled into be and feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Should i continue ?<p>

Please R&R

Review guys please

Much Love Rachel x


	2. Chapter 2: Back home to LA

Chapter 2: Back Home To L.A

A/N: heres a new chapter i hope you guys like it :)

* * *

><p><span>JPOV:<span>

I woke up to the sound of elevate playing around the room "Elevate a little higher  
>let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate Elevate it till we flying move your feet until you levitate, Come let's elevate" I groaning I turned of my alarm it was like 8:30 in the morning what am I doing up this early? Wait its 8:30 already I jumped out the bed getting in the shower and washing my hair I got out letting it dry naturally I put on the some foundation as I was looking a little pale I put on my Blue jeans, my pink Hollister top and my green Hollister jumper with my brown military boots.<p>

I put all my make up and pyjamas into my suitcase packing my chargers in there to I put my laptop, phone and iPod into my carry on zipped up my suitcase passing it to my driver to put in the car I made my bed picked up my bag and looked around my home for the past year for one last time before I left leaving my key with the hotel manger, I walked down to my limo closing the door i put my headphones in whilst my driver drove to the airport.

I walked though the first class lounge looking for the first Starbucks that I could find I walked though the door and order a coffee straight away to be fair the line wasn't very long today, "will all passengers from row 1-10 boarding flight 201 to L.A please report to gate 1 the plane is ready to board you" the intercom echoed throughout the airport I stood up texting mama knight as I walked 'Just about to board the plane see you in about 2 hours love Jo x' I handed over my boarding pass and passport to the stewartdess who gave me the biggest smile she could you could tell that it was fake I hated that sometimes I walked onto the plane taking my seat getting comfortable, I looked out the window saying goodbye to new Zealand the cold weather , the rain but when I get back to L.A I can see the sun and I can see Kendall again I cant wait im jumping in my seat with excitement. The stewardess started talking random crap about where the emergency exits are which I already knew because I've flown way too much.

Once we were up in the air I closed the blind to the window put my headphones in and ignored the world for 2 hours straight.

After 2 hours on the plane we had finally landed I couldn't get of plane quick enough I speed walk down to baggage claims grabbed my suitcase and walked to the front of the airport where I saw mamma knight and Katie waiting for me I ran up to them pulling them into a big hug. "Mamma Knight I've missed you so much" I tell her trying not the let the tears in my eyes escape. "Hey what about me" I had to smile at that Katie she was just so cute sometimes but she looks older then she did last time "I've missed you and your scheming mind to Katie, you look so old now, how old are you ?"

" I am now 14" she said with the biggest smile on her face suddenly her arms were around my waist I was shocked at first Katie never gave me a hug. "I've missed you so much Jo."

"Me to Katie me to" I told her hugging her back Katie was like a sister to me.

"Well Jo lets go for some coffee and I can tell you about my plan" Mamma Knight told me I just looked at her in confusion, she must have seen the confusion in my face cause she then told me "I mean the plan to get you and Kendall back together" I looked at her smiling I couldn't wait to see Kendall again.

We got into her car and drove to the nearest coffee shop sat down and ordered what we wanted.

"Well Jo I was thinking that me and Pablo need a singer for the first dance and I thought of you" I chocked on my coffee at this point. "What no mamma knight I cant sing" I told her hoping that she would listen to me "Jo hunny don't be silly you can to sing, Anyway Kendall told me that you can to Hollywood to be a singer not and actress" that's when I remembered that I did tell him I came her to be a singer. I sat there thinking for the next 5 minutes thinking why not "sure, if you don't think I will ruin your wedding ill sing for you." She smiled at me in triumphant.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Jo I can't wait this just made my day" she was practically jumping in her seat.

After we finished at the café we drove home to the palm woods I put my sunglasses so that I wouldn't be noticed grabbed my suitcase and walked into the elevator my room wasn't ready yet so I was hoping that Camille would let ,me stay with her. I gently Knocked on her door when I her a Quiet "Coming" the door suddenly open and out walked the guys including Kendall I did the first thing that came to mind and I hide behind the tree next to the door when I was sure the guys had left I knocked on the door again whilst I took my glasses putting them in my bag when I heard the door open.

"Jo? Jo Taylor? OMG JO" she practically threw herself at me in the biggest bear hug ever "What are you doing her? What about New Zealand? How was it was it hot? Did you have f-"I had to shut her up by placing my hand on her mouth and walking in she closed the door behind me.

"Yeah Camille it's me, new Zealand was amazing, it wasn't hot it just rained and im back because the movies went bankrupt so they had to cancel them so im back home in L.A" She had finally calmed down when she ran up and gave me another hug. "God Jo I've missed you it hasn't been the same without you" she nearly started crying I swear I was crying I haven't seen my best friend in a year.

"I know how you feel Camille its been so boring without you to I was wondering if I could stay with you cause my rooms not ready yet?" she smiled at me with tears running down her face. "Yeah sure Jo, Do the guys know you back?"

"No they don't and please don't tell them I am"

"Sure I promise any way how you gonna tell Kendall your back?"

"Im singing at Mamma Knights wedding its gonna be a big surprise." She started smiling at me "that's gonna be amazing Jo" I couldn't help but smile back at her.

We talked a little more about how life's been treating us ,we ate food watched TV by the time we had finished our catch up it was 11:30 that's when we decided to hit the hay.

I walked into her spare room opened my suitcase put on my pyjamas brushed my teeth took my make up off said good night to Camille also asking if she anted to go shopping tomorrow cause I really need a new dress.

After that I climbed into be and feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, that's not like me maybe today has really tied me out or maybe the quicker I get to sleep the closer it gets to seeing Kendall again and with that note I literally feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: so what do u think please R&R

Review it please :)


	3. Chapter 3: Missing You

Chapter 3: Missing you

A/N: ok sorry I haven't been writing I've been busy so here is chapter 3

It is from Kendall's point of view.

I'd like to say thanks to the reviews I've been getting and I know some of it didn't make sense but im going to improve

I would also like to thank me reviewers your amazing and i would also liek to thank JaylaHeart for being my beta reader because your really helping me improve thank you :)

Btw ive changed my name from twilightfan4eva to mrsrachelschmidt13 :)

KPOV:

"NO JAMES STOP CHEATING" Carlos was getting in such a hissy fit just cause James was wining the game, it was there third game of Mario karts James has managed to win every game so far Carlos just can't stand losing and his face is priceless its like a puppy dog.

"Guys stop it, I need you to listen to this song." They looked at me angry for interrupting there fight. "Great another song about Jo, haven't you wrote enough?" James sighed whilst lying down on the sofa

"James Shut up and listen I was thinking the band could sing it," I picked up my guitar and started strumming the notes to the song I just wrote.

'I don't know why you always get so insecure,

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror,

and why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday ,

when you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up your wrong ,

cause you're my cover cover girl,

I think you're a superstar yeah you are why don't you know? ,

Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts,

it's what's underneath your skin the beauty that shines within ,

you're the only one that rocks my world my cover girl.'

"So what do you think so far, I want to perform it at my mums wedding and Gustavo will be okay with it." I was rambling so I just shut up and looked at them; I'm starting to think the song was crap, Logan being my best friend was the first to speak. "Kendall, that song's great i mean its amazing, I can't believe you wrote that." He reached his arm up for a high five and of course high fived back with a smile on my face "Yeah its not like that sloppy stuff you wrote before." Carlos stated whilst James nodded his head in agreement. "What's it called?" James asked, "Cover Girl" I told them "Okay then guys, lets get to the studio show Gustarvo and get practicing we need to be perfect for when we perform it." We all jumped up and ran to the door.

After 2 hours of harmonizing, Fighting , recording and playing the guitar me and the guys were finally back at the Palm Woods ready for bed my fingers were throbbing from holding the guitar strings to hard. We were walking though the lobby when we saw Camille with a new girl laughing and joking, she looked happy like she did when Jo was around, God I missed her, I wished I told her that I loved her , I was going to tell her but I couldn't she would have ruined her carrier for me and I don't want that I wanted her to be happy and that wouldn't have happened if she stayed with me, she would have blamed me and I didn't want that, all this think about Jo was depressing me.

"Guys I'm going to bed." I heard a chorus of me toos, we all walked towards the elevator, I looked back at Camille noticing the girls appearance, she had long silky blond hair that was just like Jo's, great now I'm imaging her, I followed the boys up to bed gave my Mum a kiss good night changed into my shorts, climbed into bed and I feel asleep dreaming of Jo.

A/N: what did you think my first kendall point of view

R&R please Review

Much Love Rachel x


	4. Chapter 4:The Wedding

Chapter 4: The Wedding

A/N: hey heres anothe rchapter hope you enjoy it

Thanks for the reviews hope your enjoying it

* * *

><p><span>JPOV:<span>

I had just finished putting on my light make-up which included: baby pink eye shadow, a light layer of mascara, and my favourite cherry lip gloss which I brought from New Zealand. I walked out of the bathroom into my room, I took my dress of the coat hanger, the dress was a hot pink that went down to my knees, the top had was heart shaped with diamonds along the edge. Camille was wearing a purple floor length dress with a strap that looked like a lot of flowers going over her shoulder. She had black, 3 inch heals that's she could only just walk in.

"You ready Jo?" Camille asked me.

"Yeah give me a minute." I looked in the mirror and smiled. Today I was going to see Kendall, its been a full year and I finally get to see him, I couldn't stop smiling. I looked in my bag to check I had every thing, purse check, phone check, make up check, invite check, walking into the living room I saw Camille sitting there smiling from ear to ear she must be texting Logan, walking into the living room I asked "You ready then Cam?"

"Yeah one mi- oh my god Jo you look amazing Kendall wont be able to keep his eyes off of you." That made me smile god I've missed Camille and her dramatic acting.

"Thanks Cam, you look jaw dropping to, I'm sure Logan will want to kiss you right then and there." She blushed bright red the moment the words came out my mouth, before I could say any thing else, Camille was standing at the door eager to get away from all the embarrassment.

The church was amazing; it looked just like the ones you see in fairy tales. Down the isle was a white carpet that had petals from red roses sprinkled down the side, there were flowers at the end of the aisle on every row. Camille left me to see the guys while I went and found us a seat. I sat on one of the end rows, actually in the middle so when Kendall walked down the aisle he wouldn't see me. 5 minutes later Camille returned when the bridal music started. Two flower girls including Katie, they walked down the aisle in cute red knee length dresses with red flats, after that the maid of honor and obviously the best man, after that came Kendall. I think my heart skipped a beat, he looked gorgeous as always, his hair still the same old Kendall style hair, he looked so fine in his suit with a bow tie, I couldn't help but notice the girl next to him, he looked happy with her like they were in love, at that moment I wanted to cry. 'Wait Jo you don't know anything about her maybe she just a family friend.' As I debated with myself, all the guys have been and gone down the aisle, "Here Come the bride" started to play, and we all stood up. Mamma Knight walked though the door and she looked absolutely stunning in her dress, we all sat down once she reached Pablo, and once she set her eyes on him you could tell they were in love.

After a very emotional wedding, and having Camille cry on my shoulder, we had finally arrived at the reception, we were sitting at our table when Mamma Knight,(I mean the new Mamma Schmidt.) Anyway, she called me over to here and asked me "You ready to sing?" I took in a deep breath ready to see Kendall again, "Yeah lets get this over and done with." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Okay I'll go introduce you to them," she walked of into the crowd and now my nerves are really getting to me.

"Hello everybody, I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight, now we have a special treat for you, here's and old friend of mine to sing you all a song." I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

I could see the guys talking in the corner obviously not noticing me.

"Hi everyone I'm going to sing a special song that means a lot to me, and it's helped me though the past year to remember that you can never forget the one you love." I took hold of mic keeping my nerves intact and I started to sing.

'Can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you  
>I won't run,<p>

I won't fly I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I without you  
>without you Woooooh!<p>

You! You! You Without You  
>Can't erase, so I'll take blame but I can't accept that we're estranged<p>

Without you, without you  
>I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you Woooooh! You! You! You! Without You  
>I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same<p>

Without you,

Without you, without you.'

After I finished my song I looked at Kendall and smiled I saw tears in his eyes. I put the microphone back, ran of the stage and into his arms, where he just smiled at me, he pulled me close and kissed me. It was the most romantic kiss that I have ever felt. He pulled away and lent his forehead against mine, "I've missed you so much." I smiled tears coming to my eyes, "I've missed you too and Kendall?"

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath this is it I'm going to tell him "I love you Kendall Knight" I looked down at the floor scared of what he would say, he slowly lifted my head up and said "I love you to Jo Taylor." when those words came out his mouth I smiled the biggest smile in a year, he pulled me close and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>AN: there we are, a cute reunion

Any way the song is not usher version its glee so listen to that when you're reading it.

So should I continue if I do I don't know what to write about?

Please R&R, Review please

Much Love Rachel x


	5. Chapter 5: Good to be home

**hey guys,**

**i am so sorry i havent wrote in a long time i've had trouble of thinkng of things to write,**

**well here it is guys...**

**please R&R**

* * *

><p><span>JPOV<span>

For the next hour Kendall wouldn't leave my side and we would always be touching either holding hands or me laying my head on his shoulder I just know for sure that I've missed him so much.

"Babe I've gotta go do something," Kendall told me kissing me gently on the lips "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed my lips again smiling as he left soon followed by the rest if the guys.

"Im so happy im back cam." I told her taking a sip of my coke.

"Im so happy, your back too Jo." She told me in gulping me into a big bear hug.

"Cant breathe." I told her, she pulled a way mumbling a small sorry.

A few moments later Miss Knight came up to me also in gulping me into a big hug.

"Jo that was amazing, im so proud I told you that you can sing, im so happy." She told me with tears running down her face.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed it." I told her hugging her back just as tight.

"Hey everyone, im Kendall son of the bride," I looked at miss knight with the same confused expression as to what Kendall is doing "we have a special song that I wrote that I want to pay for my mum, so mum this is for you." He said pointing to his mum and winking at me I just gave him a sly smile I swear I was blushing. He started strumming his guitar he was playing a tune I haven't heard before.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<br>the mirror  
>And why won't you believe me when I say<br>That to me you get more beautiful, everyday  
>When you're looking at the magazines<br>And thinking that you'll never measure up  
>You're wrong<br>Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day<br>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's  
>okay<br>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're<br>made  
>When you're looking at the magazines<br>And thinking that you're just not good enough  
>You're so wrong, baby<br>Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile  
>Cause you're my cover, cover girl<br>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
>Why don't you know<br>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
>It's what's underneath your skin<br>The beauty that shines within  
>You're the only one that rocks my world<br>My cover girl  
>Oh, my cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl<br>Whoa oh, my cover girl"

As they boys sang that I couldn't help but smile Kendall, my Kendall had wrote that song to say I was proud was an understatement, as everyone cheered the guys walked of the stage and over to us. Mrs knight of cause pulled each one of them into a big hug thanking them in the process as soon as the hugs were over Kendall walked over to him and placed his lips genteelly placing his hands on my waist I automatically wrapped mine around his neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

We pulled away smiling at each other, I've really missed his lips.

"You wrote that?" I asked him sounding shocked he nodded his head yes.

"You should have heard the others he wrote." Logan said shaking his head, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah they were so soppy." James said laughing.

"Ow yeah they were like 'Ow Jo I miss Jo' 'Come back to me' they were really bad." Carlos said laughing and high fiving James. I looked at Kendall with a small blush on his face.

"Aw is Kendall blushing?" James asked laughing a little bit more; Kendall just smacked him around the head mumbling a shut up and earning a yelp of pain from James.

"Its ok Kendall don't be embarrassed I think it's sweet." I told him kissing his cheek and leaning my head on his shoulder, he kissed my cheek, whilst he stroked my arm.

I let out a small yawn and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Babe you tired?" Kendall whispered into my ear, I just nodded my head still not opening my eyes, "ok then let's go home and get you into bed." He told me standing up and taking hold of my hand; I stood up and followed him over to his mum.

"Hey mum, were gonna get going I think Jo here ready for bed." Kendall told his mum giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thanks for coming both of you and Kendall that song you wrote was amazing." She said hugging her back. Kendall thanked his mum before going over to Pablo to say goodbye to him to.

"Jo thank you so much for singing, I haven't seen Kendall like this since you left thank you for coming back." Miss Knight said whilst a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Hey its was my pleasure I loved singing and I couldn't wait to get back and see Kendall, have a nice honeymoon." I told her giving her a short hug.

"I will and Jo?"

"Yeah"

"Will you please look after the guys while im away I mean its only for two weeks but I cant trust them to look after the apartment im scared of coming back with no home." She rambled.

"Sure Ill watch them." I told her giving her another hug and waving bye Kendall came over again and took my hand we walked back to the table to say goodbye to the guys, but I noticed that Logan and Camille were both missing.

"Where's Logan and Camille?" Kendall asked the guys.

"They were making out then said they were going back to cam apartment," James told us "now if you don't mind me and Carlos have some flirting to do." He told us as him and Carlos both got up and walked over to the dance floor.

"Great I get to listen to them, do things all night." I said shuddering a little. Kendall just chuckled and kissed my hair.

"You can stay at mine tonight if you want?"

"Thank you so much."

We got into a taxi and made are way back to the palm woods we climbed the elevator and made our way to 2J, as he opened the door to see the place looked exactly the same as last year.

"You know I've missed swirly." I told Kendall earning a small laugh from him.

I walked over to the sofa to see my bag sat there with a note next to it:

**Hey Jo,**

**Here's an overnight bag,**

**Me and Logan are busy PLEASE DON'T DISTURB.**

**Love C x**

I opened the bag and to out my pyjamas and walked over to the bathroom to change, once I had changed I brushed my teeth and washed my entire make up off and tied up my hair. I walked over to Kendall's room to see him laid in bed with a hockey game on the TV I rolled my eyes I swear he's got and obsession, to be honest I missed watching hockey all the time, I watched it some times when I missed him. I walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers to see him in Green pyjama bottoms, I cuddled up to him putting my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his sweet scent.

"I've missed you so much Jo." Kendall told me kissing my hair, I smiled kissing his neck.

"I missed you to Kendall."

"I love you Jo." He told me kissing me again on the lips making my heart jump out of my chest.

"I love you to Kendall so much." He kissed me one more time before turning off the TV and cuddling up to me again. As I laid in my boyfriends arm I just thought how lucky I am to be home and in the arms of the man I love I really have missed this, and its Good To be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think should i continue ?<strong>

**Please Review**

**Much Love Rachel x**


End file.
